


El cobarde

by NaghiTan



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De qué otra manera se le llamaría? Porque eso era él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cobarde

**Título:** El cobarde

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Nobu/Komatsu Nana

 **Fandom:** NANA

 **Advertencias:** Para los que no van con el manga, hay muchos spoilers.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **NANA** , no me pertenecen todo es de la mangaka **Ai Yazawa** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿De qué otra manera se le llamaría? Porque eso era él.

 **Número de palabras:** 498

 **Tabla:** Angst **No. Y Nombre:** 006\. No.

 **Grupo:** Minutitos

 

* * *

 

 

_“Sigo encontrándome con el amor,_

_Pero está tan apuñalado y_

_Desgarrado.”_

**—Under Pressure—** Queen

 

 

* * *

 

El beso que le estaba correspondiendo a Hachi subía de nivel, Nobu comenzó a sentir calor y poco le importó el vientre hinchado que chocaba contra su abdomen, con ese beso trataba aunque sea de mitigar el dolor de verla, con ese beso trataba de reparar las heridas que ella le había hecho meses atrás.

Pero fue un golpe de parte de la reina de Blast que le hizo darse cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, al grito de que ella no confiaba en los hombres y que jamás amaría a ninguno fue lo que le hizo salir de su aturdimiento.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Se preguntaba viendo con dolor a Nana y a Hachi ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Se había olvidado completamente de su actual pareja, y estaba haciendo lo que Hachi le había hecho, no podía con todo, su corazón era un imbécil y lo era más él por caer ante las mujeres que necesitaban ser rescatadas, y Hachi en ese momento se veía vulnerable, tan sola y con necesidad de ser amada.

De antaño Nana le había preguntado si podría con el peso de cargar con Hachi y su hijo, sin guardarle verdadero rencor. Honestamente, ese día estaba seguro de que no lo aguantaría, porque estaba herido y no podía pensar bien aquello, pero estaba seguro, que si Hachi se lo hubiese permitido, si le hubiese elegido, él la hubiera aceptado con los brazos abiertos sin importarle si el hijo no era de él.

_“Dime lo que sea, te creeré todo, aunque todo eso sea mentira”_

Le había dado la oportunidad de que se apoyase en él, pero no, ella nunca lo aclaró, no le habló, simplemente lloraba y lloraba. Impotencia era la palabra que más pasó por su cabeza aquella noche, dolor, era lo que el pecho sentía cuando la vio en ese estado, quería gritarle, decirle que nada podía hacer, no podía adivinar lo que quería decir con sus silencios, él no podía leer lo que las lágrimas querían decirle.

Logró salir de su aturdimiento y salió, la culpa le embargaba y no quería sentirse de ese modo, todo era traición, todo era dolor. Podía culpar a la muerte repentina de Ren, pero bien sabía que nadie más que él tenía la culpa de ser tan cobarde.

Maldijo el que Takumi no estuviera con Hachi, porque sentía que había una oportunidad, pero como el cobarde que era, no intentaría nada, le asustaba el ser solo usado para cubrir el dolor que ella sentía.

Iba a ser egoísta y le diría “No” a sus tontos sentimientos, le diría “No” a su lado que quería salir a abrazarla, él ya no sería el caballero con brillante armadura, porque la princesa ya tenía Rey y él era un simple caballero.

¿Patético? No, él por vez primera cuidaba de su corazón ¿Cobarde? Sí, porque solo ellos salían con vida.  

 


End file.
